Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze
Category:Films | running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 IMDB; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $78,656,813 | preceded by = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles | followed by = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III }} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and comedy genres. It is based on the popular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles multimedia franchise, and is the second live-action film in the series, following 1990's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The film was directed by Michael Pressman with a script written by Todd W. Langen. It was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on March 22nd, 1991. In this film, Paige Turco takes her turn at playing news reporter April O'Neil, replacing Judith Hoag from the first film. Michelan Sisti once again takes on the role of Michelangelo, with Kenn Scott reprising the role of Raphael, and Leif Tilden resuming the part of Donatello. Leonardo this time around is played by Mark Caso. Kevin Clash doubles for Splinter once again, and Toshishiro Obata returns as the criminal underling Tatsu. The voices of the turtles are once again Robbie Rist as Michelangelo, and Brian Tochi as Leonardo. Laurie Faso provides the voice for Raphael this time around with Adam Carl as Donatello. David McCharen is the voice of Shredder. Actor David Warner has a starring role in the film as Professor Jordon Perry. Young Ernie Reyes, Jr. plays a new character to the mythos, a pizza delivery boy and all-around butt-kicker named Keno. Veteran voice talent Frank Welker takes on the dual roles of two of the film's more colorful antagonists, Rahzar and Tokka. Plot Cast Live-cast Voice-cast Notes & Trivia * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, and "The Secret of the Ooze" all redirect to this page. "TMNT II" serves as a shortcut to this page. This is for the benefit of visitors and editors who wish to return to this page without typing out the full title in the search engine. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is based on the popular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book series by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, which began publication by Mirage Studios in 1984. The comedic tone of the movie however, actually takes its cues from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series by Murakami Wolf Swenson and Fred Wolf Films, which aired for ten seasons from 1987 to 1996. * The tagline for this film is "Back by bodacious demand!" * Production on began on September 29th, 1990. Principal photography concluded on November 30th, 1990. The movie was shot at Carolco Studios in Wilmington, North Carolina. Location shoots were filmed in Brooklyn, and other parts of New York City, New York. IMDB; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991); Filming locations. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze was first released on home video in VHS format by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video on July 31st, 1991. Worldcast.org; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991). It was released on DVD in Region 1 format by New Line Home Video on September 27th, 2005. The movie was also included on a "4-Film Favorites" collection along with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and TMNT. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 7th, 2010. The four films were also packaged as a 25th Anniversary Blu-ray collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on August 11th, 2009. Amazon.com; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze; DVD.Amazon.com; 4-Film Favorites, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles collection.Amazon.com; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 25th Anniversary Collection; Blu-ray. * Co-producer Terry Morse, Jr. is credited as Terry Morse in this film. * Producer Thomas Gray is credited as Thomas K. Gray in this film. * Actor Kenn Scott is credited as Kenn Troum in this film. * Actress Susie Essman is credited as Susan Essman in this film. She plays the part of a woman from Soho. * Actor Gregory Salata is credited as Greg Salata in this film. He plays the part of a promoter. * Actor Dale Frye, who plays a Foot Clan soldier, is credited as Dale L. Frye in this film. * Actor Kenny Morrison, who also plays Foot Clan soldier, is credited as Kenny L. Morrison in this film. * Actor Charles Page, who plays a Foot Clan soldier, is credited as Charles H. Page, Jr. in this film. * Actor Dan Pesina, who plays a Foot Clan soldier, is credited as Daniel Pesina in this film. * Actor Char He Downing, who plays a Foot Clan soldier, is credited as Char Hee Downing in this film. * The mutant creatures, Rahzar and Tokka, are intended as pastiches of the characters of Bebop and Rocksteady, who were popularized in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series. Due to legal rights issues between TV licensing and the film series, these characters were unavailable for use in the film. However, live-action representations of Bebop and Rocksteady did appear in the 2016 feature film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Cinemablend.com; "If Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gets A Sequel, Expect Bebop And Rocksteady". Recommendations See also External Links * * * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze at Wikipedia * * * * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze at the Ninja Turtles Wiki References ---- Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Films Category:1991/Films Category:March, 1991/Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Films with crew categories